Several forms of art and methods of displaying artwork involve the utilization of frames or frame units which are designed to display multiple pieces of art simultaneously. Often these multiple displays involve the display of photographs or pictures.
An example of this method of displaying artwork is exhibited by the collage frame. A collage frame is a frame with a backing section, a transparent section, and a frame perimeter. The frame is marked by a large perimeter as with other non-collage frames. However, the collage frame also has several intersecting linear portions which extend interior of the large perimeter and visually divide the underlying transparent section into several sections. In the alternative, a subdivided matting may be disposed under the transparent section in order to give the appearance of a divided transparent section. Photographs or other pieces of art may then be disposed between the apparent subdivided transparent section (or the matting, as the case may be) and the backing section. That is, each subdivided transparent section will reveal a separate photograph or other piece of art.
A second example of this method of displaying artwork is exhibited by the linking of multiple transparent sections by a single linked frame unit. This linked frame unit generally involves the use of several individual frame perimeters, each having a corresponding backing section, and a corresponding transparent section. Again, a photo or other piece of art will be disposed between the transparent section and the backing section. However, no matting is required and no linear portions will extend interior of the frame perimeters. Rather, several frame perimeters will be linked to one another in the form of a single linked frame unit. This single linked frame unit displays several pieces of art simultaneously as did the collage frame.
In the case of the collage frame, and the linked frame unit, the number and outlay of the photos (or pieces of art) are predetermined. That is, in the case of the collage frame, the linear portions which extend interior of the frame perimeter, or the matting, will be determinative of the number and precise outlay of photos which may be displayed. In the case of the frame unit, the number and outlay of frame perimeters and corresponding backing and transparent sections are determinative of the number and outlay of the photos to be displayed. Unless the user decides to leave certain areas of the display blank, he or she is limited in photo outlay and number as predetermined by the design of the collage frame or the frame unit.
While the simultaneous display of multiple pieces of art is often desirable, the pieces of art to be displayed simultaneously are subject to a wide variety of subjective user tastes. The user may have a precise number of pieces of art which he or she feels would belong in the same display unit (i.e. collage frame or linked frame unit). In fact, the user may wish to display a single piece of art in certain situations while later deciding to display multiple pieces of art. Therefore, what is desired is a method of displaying one or more pieces of art simultaneously and in a manner which may be user determined with respect to the number of pieces of art displayed. It is also desired that an apparatus be provided which would allow the outlay of the pieces of art to be user determined.